Bright Breeze 2:let the tunes play !
by alpona
Summary: the sequel of 'bright breeze' ! the fight is back, this time, it's all about the music ! who'll win ? you can read this even without reading the first story.


**A/N- hey everyone! As promised, I'm back with more Bright Breeze ! my first sequel of something. so I'm starting with the musical special idea, it's kinda hard to write as I didn't prepare anything beforehand… let's give it a shot, hope you like this one as much as you liked the previous one !**

**Note that, I'm never gonna finish the kiddie wars ! this is my way, I won't get serious !**

* * *

The days were generally bright and sunny at the Shiba house, today was no exception. The rangers were relaxing after their little 'mission' finally came to an end. So they didn't panic seeing Antonio enter the kitchen, where Mia was already present.

But there was a sound of a bowl falling… _again_ ?

Mike jumped up from his seat, " no, don't tell me again it has…" Mike didn't finish his sentence, a worried look crossing his face. They tiptoed to the kitchen door…

Back in the kitchen, Mia was doing her own practice, cooking practice, when she accidently dropped a bowl.

"wow… is circus going on here ?" Antonio commented as he entered.

Mia sighed, "yeah, I'm the turtle here, what are you doing out of water, octopus ?" she joked back.

"hey, Octozord stays out of water too !" Antonio couldn't help but laugh, "I meant, our good friends will get all hyper again if they think you actually hit me with those again, and then, the circus will begin." He said with a grin.

Mia and Antonio chuckled remembering their friend's silly attempts.

"so, what are we suppose to make today ?" Antonio asked her.

Mia shrugged. "you're the tutor. Umm… how about the barracuda?" she excitedly asked.

"uh hu," Antonio nodded negatively, "let's try some sweets today."

"alright. Hey where did I put the sugar ?" Mia looked around.

"you go and get it, I'll get the ingredients ready." Antonio said, Mia left.

Antonio began getting the things ready. "desserts are always soooo sweet ! " he said to himself.

Then he began singing to himself,

_You're the star of my mind,_

_I… want to find,_

_Such a sweet kind,… of…. Thing…._

Antonio's voice rose higher,

_I love you, I love you, _

_You're so pink and sweet,_

_Just like a little kid,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_You're so pink and sweet….._

_And you are, you are, you are,_

Antonio paused, Mia was just about to enter the kitchen, she smiled hearing the song and the others were eagerly leaning against the wall to hear the next word of the song….

_Straw-be-ry. _[hi hi, gotha!]

Antonio took a strawberry and tossed it in his mouth. Mia entered the kitchen at the same time.

" what ?! strawberry ?" the others said in unison, "oww…." They felt like befooled.

"ah ! delicioso ! today'll be strawberry special…." Antonio also started to say, he turned around and spotted Mike, Emily and Kevin.

"don't you guys have any other work to do ?!" Antonio said with his mouth full of strawberries, annoyed.

"yeah, great song you got there…." Mike muttered.

"I have one too." Mia said and began,

_You're so golden_, and shiny, and sparkly,

_And you are…my NECKLACE !_

Mia held out her necklace. Antonio just waved his hands, the others chuckled.

"hey wait, that's _exactly_ what we need !" Mike came near them. "did you forget about the singing war ?" he asked.

"oh, right !" Antonio and Mia both looked at each other and remembered.

"definitely not." Mia answered Mike. "so, when should we have it?"

"why not today ?" Mike suggested.

"alright !" Antonio jumped up, "bring it on !"

Mentor was passing them, "don't blow away my ears, kids." They heard him say.

Antonio nudged Mia, "he meant you….."

Mia gave him a look, "ok, so you've started it again….."

* * *

**A/N- the main lines of the song used here is given by my cousin Raiyan, she got it from a dream ! then we prepared it for this story. No need to search this song ! did you guys really think Antonio was singing it about Mia ? :P**

**So how should I proceed ? would you like to see a competition only ? should I use some of my self-made songs ? or should I give only popular ones ?**


End file.
